Dating
by theVoiceInsideYourHead
Summary: One-shot: Kuran... doesn't hate Zero.


Dating?

_A KanZe Fanfiction_

A/N: Wow. I actually finished this. I'm shocked. I've been such a lazy ass for the past two years to actually finish a plot bunny. Read on! I recently discovered an addiction to KanameZero hence this fic :) Oh and all mistakes are my own. Read on!

* * *

"God dammit, Kuran. Why do you have to be such an asshole?"

"Zero."

"What?"

"You do realize that you're talking to yourself right?"

Zero turned around sharply and found... no one. Great. The great Kuran outdid him yet again.

"You know, brother, if I didn't know any better I'd think Kuran liked you or something."

Zero's eyes narrowed at his younger brother. "Shut up, Ichiru."

"Oh admit it. His teasing is so not the platonic-enemy type."

Zero zipped up his bag with a groan. "I don't even want to know what that means. Let's go home."

Ichiru was already ahead of him.

* * *

"Why do you tease him so, Kaname?" Ichijou asked.

The brunette man smirked and brushed a lock of hair from his face. "I'm not entirely sure. He's just... so fun to rile up."

"Are you interested in him?"

Kaname smiled. "I might be."

A shuffle by the door. "Are you talking about Zero?"

Kaname smiled at Yuuki. "Smart. How'd you guess?"

Yuuki rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch next to him. "You're not exactly the subtle type, Nii-sama. It's kind of obvious."

"It is isn't it?"

Ichijou chuckled. "Duh, Kaname. Duh."

Yuuki grinned and turned to Kaname expectantly. "So what now?"

"What do you mean?" Kaname asked.

Yuuki rolled her eyes with sigh. "Are you going to ask him out?"

Ichijou cleared his throat to hide his suppressed laughter. "Kiryuu Zero pretty much hates your brother over here so asking him for a date now is out of the question."

"Seriously?" Yuuki said incredulously, "How exactly have you been annoying him?"

"Well..."

* * *

_It was half an hour after the last bell rang and orange sunlight was streaming through the school's windows. Zero shut his locker with a tired sigh and transferred his bag to his other hand. Another day at school, another day of facing _him_._

_A pair of warm hands settled at his hips._

"_So Zero. How have you been?"_

_Zero held back his temper and kept still, his fingers tightening on the strap of his bag. He couldn't very well punch Kaname now seeing as he was being pressed against the wall lined with black lockers._

"_I'm fine, Kuran. So nice of you to ask."_

_Kaname nuzzled Zero's silver hair a bit and smiled. "I see."_

_They stood like that for a good thirty seconds until Kaname moved away. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

_

* * *

_

Yuuki was mortified. "Why don't you just go ahead and rape him? I'm surprised he hasn't filed a restraining order!"

Kaname was seemingly unaffected. "Zero to me is the equivalent of a kitten to you. Too cute to resist."

Yuuki made a face. "I think I just threw up in my mouth."

Ichijou, who had been silent since the flashback, suddenly spoke. "You know, Kaname, I think you should try to seduce Zero."

A mischevous sparkle glinted in Yuuki's eye. "I agree."

Kaname stared at his sister. "What do _you_ know about seducing, little sister?"

Yuuki snorted. "I'm eighteen. Do the math."

Kaname shuddered at the thought of his innocent younger sister seducing other men. "I'd rather not." He turned to Ichijou. "What do you propose we do?"

Ichijou grinned. "Let's have a party."

* * *

"Zeroooooooooo ~" Ichiru whined, tugging on his brother's sleeve like a little kid. "You have to go!"

"No fucking way, Ichiru." Zero snarled, pushing the buttons on his PSP rapidly.

With deft fingers, Ichiru quickly grabbed the console and narrowed his eyes. "If you don't go, I'm chucking this into the pool and all your saved data in GTA will go down the drain."

Zero snorted. "I can very well tackle you right now and give you a bruise that will last for a month."

Ichiru backed away slowly into the small balcony. "Not before I toss this thing. Think very carefully about this, brother. It's going to take you _long_, _painful hours_ before you can regain the missions you would have lost."

Sensing complete defeat, Zero shot his brother a nasty look. "Fine. But if I lose one single mission when I get that back, I'm definitely tossing _you_ in the pool. Clothes or not."

Ichiru stuffed the PSP into his front pocket and clapped his hands happily. "Yay. Now get dressed, the party's starting in 20 minutes."

Zero grumbled and shuffled off of the bed. "This better be worth it."

* * *

The booming music coming from the castle-esque mansion was starting to give Zero a migraine. And they haven't even gone inside yet.

Zero glared at his twin. "Remind me to kill you in our next lifetime."

"Stop being such a baby," Ichiru said, "Kuran Kaname isn't going to murder you."

Zero parked the car beside numerous others on the Kuran's front parking lot. "That doesn't mean he isn't going to try."

"Then try not to retaliate, m'kay? I don't want to lose my pretty face in front of all these people. We do look horribly alike."

"Haha, Ichiru. Now, get out. That aftershave you're wearing is stinking up my car."

Ichiru stuck out his tongue but complied.

Zero followed and locked the car with an audible click. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

Ichiru grabbed his brother's hand and sprinted towards the open entrance doors. There were already a few people mingling in the vast foyer as rock music emmanated from the grand ballroom. Ichiru grinned as he saw the throng of people dancing and roughly pushed his twin inside.

"Have fun, Zero!" Ichiru shouted over the booming speakers.

Zero turned around quickly but he was swept up in the crowd and could no longer see his doppelganger. _Damn that Ichiru._

"My my, if it isn't Kiryuu Zero."

Zero turned around. "Hello, Shiki. What a pleasure."

The red haired man grinned and motioned towards the refreshment table. "Care for a drink? It seems you just got here."

"Anything to get out of this sardine can."

The pair waded their way through the crowd and to the bar. Shiki leaned on the bar and looked at Zero. "What's your poison?"

Zero sat down on the seat next to him and shrugged. "Anything is fine."

Shiki grinned and turned to the bartender. "Two shots of tequila and keep them coming."

* * *

Thirty minutes at the bar with Shiki and Zero had finished a whole bottle of tequila. Shiki had pointed him to the open terrace where the music couldn't filter through the French doors. "You can grab some air over there."

Zero gladly pushed open the doors and headed for the railing. He took a deep breath and saw that the terrace overlooked the huge maze garden out back. He could've sworn he saw tiny green leprechauns leaping across the grass borders.

_Damn, that bastard can hold his liquor._

"Yes he can."

Zero groaned. "Did I just say that out loud?"

A cool voice chuckled. "Yes, you did."

The silver haired teen refused to turn around and kept leaning on the railing.

"Enjoying the party, Zero?"

Zero rolled his eyes. "What do you think, Kuran?"

Kaname kept silent and settled beside him. "You know, if you keep leaning like that, you're going to fall."

"In your dreams – Ah shit –"

A rustle of clothes and Zero found himself on the floor beneath a very smug-looking Kuran Kaname. _Oh great_.

"May I say I told you so?"

Zero grumbled.

Kaname smirked and stood up. He offered his hand. "Come on. Get up."

Zero ignored him. "I'm fine right here."

"Okay."

Kuran smiled and lay down beside Zero. "This is very comfortable."

Zero rolled his eyes and stared up the black expanse of sky. "Why do you hate me?"

Kuran was silent.

Zero rolled his eyes and stood up. It was a good thing the pants he borrowed from his brother were dirt free because Ichi—

"I... don't hate you."

* * *

It was past three in the morning and Zero still lay awake in his bed. What Kaname said to him earlier that evening was swirling around in his mind. Kaname not hating him? What was up with that? It had to be some sort of elaborate prank the diva made up to embarrass him. Right. A prank. A simple, no-strings-attached prank.

Zero groaned loudly into his pillow. _Damn it, Kaname. You're making me crazy._

_Buzz_.

Zero opened one eye and turned his head towards his laptop.

_Kuran: __Still awake?_

Zero narrowed his eyes at the screen and wondered if Kaname could read his mind.

"Hold on. Didn't I block him from my messenger?"

In an attempt to make Kaname feel like an idiot just like he did, Zero chose to pointedly ignore the IM. Ha! Take that, Kuran.

_Kuran: If this is your attempt at ignoring me, you've failed. I know you're awake._

Zero rolled his eyes.

_Kuran: I saw that_.

Zero jumped up from the bed and rapidly looked around. _What the fuck?_

_Kuran: On your balcony_.

Zero padded over to the sliding doors and opened them. The cool December wind wrapped around him like a chilly blanket.

"Damn cold."

"You should consider wearing something else aside from loose pajama bottoms, Zero."

Zero looked to his left and saw Kaname holding his phone and leaning against the wall the separated his balcony from Ichiru's.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out here, Kuran? Trying to kill yourself on my property to blame it on me?"

Kaname snickered. "You're imagination astounds me. However, as I am quite freezing to death, can we take this conversation inside?"

Zero noticed Kaname's lack of a coat and huffed. "Fine."

Kaname shuffled behind the teen and closed the glass door behind him. Zero's room was surprisingly normal; everything in sight the color blue. "Cozy."

Zero blushed as he made his way over to the thermostat to turn up the heat. "Shut up."

Kaname settled himself comfortably on Zero's navy blue duvet. "So."

Zero stayed as far as possible from the brunette and stood by the door. "So what?"

Kaname smiled. "How are you?"

A vein throbbed on Zero's forehead. "Please tell me that you didn't just stalk me in the middle of the night so you can ask me how I am."

The person in question shrugged and continued staring at him. "I did, if you must know. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Everything is wrong with that!" Zero near-shouted. "We hate each other, Kuran! You're not supposed to be acting friendly-friendly with your enemy!"

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "If my memory serves me right, _you're_ the one who hates me. The hate doesn't necessarily go two ways."

Zero kept silent and made motions to leave the room. "I don't have time for this."

In a split second, Kaname had pushed the door close and pressed Zero against it. "Stop trying to run away from a person who cares about you."

Zero stared into Kaname's eyes and turned red. "Stop fucking with my head, Kuran Kaname."

"I'm not."

There was silence.

"Believe me when I say that I do care about you. You just couldn't see it because you kept pushing me away."

"I didn't—"

Kaname closed the remaining inches between him and Zero by pressing his lips against the silver-haired teen's. Zero was too stunned to react as Kaname's hands found his hips. Surprisngly, the kiss was gentle, sweet even, as if Kaname feared that a single wrong move and Zero would break and run away again.

Kaname pulled away. "Zero."

Zero took a deep breath. _Oh fuck it._

He threw all care and caution out the window and seized Kaname's lips with his own. Zero could've sworn he felt Kaname smirk through the kiss but hell, who was complaining? For once Zero would stop denying himself of something and just go with the flow.

The twosome edged their way towards Zero's queen-sized bed and toppled gracefully onto it. Zero's hand gripped Kaname's neck as one of Kaname's settled on his thigh and the other on his hip. Kaname bit Zero's lip causing the younger boy to gasp. He further deepened the kiss by probing Zero's mouth with his tongue. Kami, how long had he survived with tasting the ultimate sweetness that is Kiryuu Zero?

Both boys eventually settled for tiny pecks every odd second.

"Well I didn't expect that reaction." Kaname said, lying next to Zero.

Zero rolled his eyes with a slight blush. "You talk too much."

Zero reached underneath them and threw the duvet on top of their bodies. Uncharacteristically, he shuffled a bit under the covers and snuggled beside Kaname. Kaname smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

"So, Zero."

"What?"

"Does this mean we're dating now?"

"Go to sleep, Kaname."

Kaname closed his eyes and did an inner happy dance.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

PS: Good? Bad? Review!

I want to write a sequel but that might take another two years :)) Oh well. Hope for the best!

Samie-sama

_April 18, 2010. 11:35 PM_


End file.
